their future
by peppermint.candies
Summary: Peaking into their future it looks like Remy and Dexter will turn out just fine.


**their future.****  
**

* * *

Dexter Jones smiled as he dropped down onto the couch in the living room and spotted his wife's back as she laid their three year old daughter down in her bed down the hall. He smirked slightly as she made her way back to him. Flopping down onto the couch next to him Remy curled up next to him.

"Why are three year olds so fussy?" She yawned before she reached up and kissed along his jaw and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Because three year olds demand the most attention?" Dexter offered. "Or it's a challenge to see how long until you go insane?" He added.

"I married you Dexter. I think I've already gone insane." She teased. "When is your next show?" She asked quietly with another yawn. "My brother offered to watch Kendal so I could go."

"Two weeks." He murmured kissing her hair. "Ted and Lucas have been on my back for missing sound check the past couple of show but I keep telling them Family first... Specially with how sick Kendal's been." He sighed running the hand that wasn't wrapped around Remy's shoulder through is hair. "They don't seem to understand that."

Remy frowned a little she shook her head a little as she thought of the two band members of Truth Squad. Ever since she had Kendal Dexter grew up a little and was more mature about stuff. However since becoming the manager of Truth Squad Remy noted the change nearly through everything off balance. "I'll take care of them at the next show." She murmured before pulling Dexter down for a kiss.

She sighed softly and wondered how she became a wife and mother before she was thirty. She had always pictured herself to maybe get married after thirty but Dexter became persistent after her Brother's marriage. She was married to him at twenty one and then was a mother at twenty two.

Laughing as Dexter suddenly scooped her up into his arms and headed towards their bedroom. Giggling quietly as he threw her onto their bed then pounced onto her. "Dexter!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid himself over her body.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair as he pulled her close as he could. He was blessed to have Remy as a wife and the mother of his baby girl. When she broke up with him about the photo he had shown her he had felt as if the world was ending. He lost the will to do anything and from Ted and John Miller he sounded like crap at the few wedding they had sang at unless he had consumed a few beers.

"I love you too." Remy whispered back as she pulled at the back of his shirt trying to remove it. They were already heading down that path that she knew would leave her up all night.

Sighing as she relished the feel of his hands run down her sides and back up she moaned into his mouth as she heard the sound of their bedroom door opening. Pulling Dexter down over her as a reflex to cover herself she looked to find the sleepy little girl with tears welling up in her eyes as she blinked at her parents.

* * *

"I had a bad dream." She managed to get out in between sniffles and instantly Dexter was pulling her up into his arms and comforting her.

"I'm sorry you had a bad dream." He said quietly as he pecked the top of the little girls head as he rubbed her back to calm her down. He let his daughters head fall to his shoulder as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

Remy sighed before getting up and pulling Dexter's abandoned shirt on. "Dex let me take her... Last thing we need is you sick too." She said softly reaching for the little blonde haired girl.

"I've got it." He murmured already out the door of their room and down the hall. He placed Kendal back into her bed and sung one of her favorite lullabies softly. "Goodnight baby girl." He whispered kissing her forehead as he pulled the blankets over his sleeping daughter.

When he turned he found Remy standing at the door with a small smile on her lips that made him fall in love with her all over again. "I love you." She whispered as he came to her. They left Kendal's room with the door opened just a crack before entering their own room.

The mood was suddenly gone and they were both suddenly tired. Yawning again Remy sighed and pulled Dexter's shirt over her head and laid down onto their bed. "If you're coming to bed lose the jeans..." She murmured before curling up under the quilt.

Letting a small laugh out Dexter stripped himself of the article of clothing his wife told him to take off and crawled under the quilt as well. He smiled as Remy moved from her pillow to his chest. "Remind me to let Kendal go spend time with her favorite uncle next time we ever get so close to enjoying ourselves..." She murmured kissing his shoulder.

* * *

_Gahhh... First actual story on here... I've been writing for forever though and thought I'd put this one out there... It's short and sweet and I kinda find it as one of those adorable little future fics that just make you go aweee...__  
_


End file.
